


Sweet Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, DDLG, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little Girl - Freeform, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Sugar, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zachary Douglas is a Daddy Dom. His foster sister is turning 18 in May. Zach know that's she's a little at heart. After she graduates, he plans on making her his little girl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think the whole idea is adorable. Updates might be slow because school is an ass.

Silvia lay a tangled mess in her pink and blue bedding. Her phone blared out an alarm as the time changed to 5:30 a.m. She bolted upright and looked around her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It took a few seconds of staring at her phone screen before she realized what day it was and a smile spread across her face.  
She skips to the bathroom and turns on the shower, letting her hair out of its twin braids. When she stepped out and checked the time again, it was 5:45. She blow dried her light ash blonde locks and tied them into two low pigtails. Quickly dressing in a white skater skirt with a peach t-shirt tucked into it, white thigh highs, and peach converse, she hopped down the steps two at a time to make breakfast for herself and her roommate.  
The seventeen-year-old had been living with Zachary Douglas for the past two years. She was a foster child and Zachary's parents took her in when she was 12. They died in a car crash when he was 20, Silvia was still 15. He cared about her too much to let her be put back into the system so the state let her live with him. She was nearing the nearing the end of her senior year and was turning 18 in May.  
Setting two bowls of oatmeal and two mugs of coffee, she looked at her handiwork and headed back upstairs to wake Zach up. He worked at a recycling plant and had to be up early too, the problem was that he was a heavy sleeper. Tiptoeing into his room, she switched on the light and stood over him. She shook his shoulders and called his name a few times.  
"Zachy, you gotta wake up!" she whined. He groaned and sat up, running a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Alright, alright. Now let me get dressed," Sylvia grinned and nodded excitedly "Breakfast is on the table! Coffee too!" she called. She went back to her room and gathered her phone, charger, homework, and her pink and white varsity jacket. Stuffing the first three into her decorated lavender backpack, she tied her jacket around her waist and went back downstairs to eat. Just as she went to put her bowl in the dishwasher, Zach came down the stairs adjusting his belt, wet hair dripping. He checked his watch, it was nearing 6:45. Since he went to the same school a few years ago, he knew that the first bell rang at 7:30 and the second at 8.  
"You ready, kiddo?' He asked. Sylvia nodded excitedly. "Yup! My bag is packed too!" she beamed.  
Zachary chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Good, now get in the car."  
15 minutes later, he pulled into Lanora High school parking lot. She gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before hopping out onto the pavement. Sylvia waved and gave him another bright smile before running towards a group of friends.


	2. Average Day at School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. But thank you for 60 reads haha! Check out my stories on Wattpad @StarryGaze13

Silvia's P.O.V  
I love making new friends! That's a basic think to know about me, I like doing thinks that make others happy. My best friend Zoe says that that's a dangerous thing to like, but it hard to stop when I've been doing it for so long. I especially like making friends with new students, Like today!  
It was lunchtime and I was sitting with Zoe, her twin brother Zeke, Melissa, and Joey. We'd been eating lunch when a girl walk past us and sit in the corner of the cafeteria.   
"Um, who's that?" I asked. I know everyone in this school, but I had never seen her before. Joey looked up from his book, he's the silent one. "That's Chrissy. She new, in my homeroom." Joey has AP classes.  
Oh! So that explained it. She looked lonely, I had to go over an talk to her, introduce myself at least. After all, I'm on the Student Welcoming Committee, so it's my job. Kinda.  
Anyway, I skipped towards her corner table and sat next to the chocolate skinned girl. Her nose was buried in a book.   
She slowly looked up at me and I gave her big smile. "Hello! I'm Silvia Armstead. My friend Joey over there told me you're new here. Chrissy right?" She slowly nodded and placed a marker in her book, closing it. "Uh-huh. Can I, um, help you>"   
I giggled and dug through my book- bag for my butterfly notepad. "Here, this is my number. Call me if you have any questions or need anything at all, okay?" She took it slowly and tucked it in her hoodie pocket.  
Feeling accomplished, I walked back to my friends.


End file.
